Tonight
by anderpoop
Summary: Blaine Anderson was a struggling artist who got a job as a bartender to gain a little cash. One night, while Blaine is manning to bar, an enigmatic stranger walks in and captures Blaine's attention.


**Title: **Tonight**  
Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine**  
Rating: **Eventual M

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson was a struggling artist who got a job as a bartender to gain a little cash. One night, while Blaine is manning to bar, an enigmatic stranger walks in and captures Blaine's attention.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"So can you work tonight, Blaine?" The voice down the phone asked.

"Ugh, it's the first day off I've had all week! Can't you get somebody else to cover?" Blaine rubbed a hand over his tired face as he listened carefully to his boss.

"Unfortunately not. We're really understaffed and at the moment I really can't afford to hire anybody else."

Blaine groaned quite loudly. "Fine, I'll be there at seven."

"Cheers, Blaine."

Blaine hung up the phone and sighed, tossing the phone somewhere on the couch. He was so tired. Today should have given him a chance to relax but it looked like he was back for another never seeming to end shift.

He currently worked at Brooke's bar which was a small but pretty crowded bar in Manhattan. He hated it but he only got the job because his parents refused to support him and 'unsuitable' future.

He came from a family of doctors. His older brother, Cooper, had caved and had just become a qualified surgeon at his Father's hospital in Westerville. Blaine had been pressured from a young age but when he turned eighteen he told his parents it wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to be an artist. It was something he was great at. It was his passion.

He told them that he had gained an art scholarship for NYU. The only congratulations he'd received was the money for the train ride and his parents telling him that he could no longer rely on family funds. He had to support himself if this is what he wanted to do.

It was difficult at first. Blaine didn't know a soul in the big apple. He had no place to stay, no job and more importantly no cash. Also, everything he had was currently on his back in a tatty backpack.

He searched endlessly in the newspaper for local apartments that were for rent. He circled about seven apartments and checked them out. He guessed that it just wasn't his day because he was turned down by every tenant.

Night was quickly falling over New York City when he came across a quaint little pub. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he went inside to check it out. Inside was cosy yet pretty spacious. There was a long solid oak bar on the left side of the room and lovely red velvet stools placed along it. Behind it there were shelves stocked full of various beverages ready to be served to the busy crowd. There were a few booths dotted around in the small room, all facing a stage that was placed at the back end of the room. Blaine's favourite part of the pub were the amazing paintings that were littered across the walls. He studied them cautiously, smiling as he did so.

"Can I help you there, son?" A gruff voice behind Blaine quizzed.

"Oh-oh no, no I was just checking out the art. This place is beautiful."

A soft smirk spread across the man's features. "Well, thank you. Say, what is a dashing young boy like you doing in a silly old pub like this anyway? It's Friday night, shouldn't you been at a club or something, getting drunk with your friends?"

"I-um, no. I-I haven't got anywhere to go. I came into New York today so I was just looking for a place to relax for a couple of hours." Blaine inwardly cursed for stuttering under this man's gaze.

"That so?" Blaine bit his lip and nodded at the man.

"Well, you're in luck! See the bartender right there," The man pointed over to the bar where a gorgeous Latino women was standing who was currently serving drinks to a couple of guys. "Her name is Santana Lopez and needs a roommate in a small apartment she has just down the road from here. I could ask her about offering the position to you."

"What? Are you-Wow! That is a very lovely offer but I think I should find a job first. I have no money and I would need to pay my half of the rent and-" Blaine's ramblings were cut off by the man.

"Woah, calm down kid. It really must be your lucky day 'cause I need another bartender. The job is yours if you want it."

Blaine's eyes widened. Was this guy for real? For all he knew Blaine could be a murderer.

"I can't believe it. I'll- yes of course I want the job! I'll take it. Wow thank you so much..." Blaine paused. He had just been hired by a guy he didn't even know the name of.

"Call me Benjamin, son."

"Benjamin, I can't thank you enough. You're a lifesaver!" Blaine practically ran at him and wrapped him up in a tight hug to show just how much he appreciated Benjamin's kindness.

"You can start tomorrow. I'll go and speak to Santana over there and see if I can convince her to let you rent out the apartment with her."

Blaine smiled at the memory. He honestly wouldn't know what would have happened to him if he hadn't gone into that bar that night. He would never get over how generous Benjamin had been that night. He couldn't thank Santana enough for letting him room with her. Maybe there was some good left in the world.

"What are you smiling at, hobbit?" Santana walked into the living area to find Blaine standing there with a dumb look on his face.

"Nothing. I-um... Have you been asked to work tonight?"

"Nope. I think Benji knows I'll kick him in the balls if he asks me to work on my days off again."

Blaine chucked lightly. "Well, I better go get ready. Don't wanna be late."

Santana hummed in acknowledgment and Blaine wondered off to the bathroom to get ready. He showered quickly and it wasn't long before he was in his bedroom picking out his tightest jeans and shirt. He learnt quickly that he got more tips when his customers were able to drool over him. He combed a little gel into his hair to style it and was swiftly out of the door making his way to the old fashioned bar.

When he arrived the place was pretty quiet. There were only a few customers in the bar, about five and Benjamin was nowhere in sight. He frowned a little; tonight was going to be pretty slow. Reluctantly he grabbed his apron, slipped it round his waist and got to work.

The night was crawling by. Blaine had only been at work for two hours but it felt as though he'd been serving drinks for two days. He was so bored that he was to rest his head on the surface of the bar for a couple of minutes when the bell that allowed staff to acknowledge a new customer was entering chimed. Blaine whipped his head up like lightening and he was greeted with the most beautiful sight.

A man, who looked around Blaine's age, entered the bar a little cautiously. He had beautiful chestnut hair that had been styled in the perfect coif. He was wearing extraordinary clothes that made Blaine practically drool. He was clothed in skin tight red jeans that clung to his skin and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. They were paired with a simple white shirt and a skinny black tie. He looked amazing, to say the least.

Blaine examined him a little further, staring at the man's face. Everything about him seemed flawless, even his cute little nose. Blaine watched as the strangers eyes searched around the room. The lighting was pretty poor in the bar but the man's eyes were so bright and sparkling. He couldn't tell if they were blue or grey but they looked magical. Even this guy's lips looked perfect. They were plump and looked soft, even from where Blaine was standing.

He continued to watch the stranger, unable to drag his eyes away from him. He watched as he took as seat at the bar that was nearest to the door. He looked lonely, sad almost.

Somebody chose that moment to cough loudly and the stranger's eyes met Blaine's for the briefest of moments before Blaine looked away to see who caused the loud interruption. There was a large overweight man that stood in front of him waiting expectantly.

Blaine took the man's order and walked the short distance to the shelves start preparing the drinks. As he was pouring some vodka into a small shot glass, he peeked over to where the beautiful stranger was sitting. He was surprised to see him looking back and he almost spilled vodka everywhere where the attractive man smiled at him.

He returned to the front of the bar to give the chubby man his drinks. He offered the man one of his prize winning smiles but it disappeared as soon as Blaine realised the man hadn't left him a tip. He didn't really expect anything less; some people in New York just weren't that generous.

He looked down at the bar again and just couldn't help but grin at the mysterious stranger. There was something entrancing about him. He was currently just sitting there, alone, twiddling his thumbs and looking at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. What was a handsome guy like him doing sitting in a bar like this at 10pm on a Saturday night?

Blaine let a mischievous grin grace his features as he started preparing a martini. He took his time, measuring the perfect quantities of the two alcohols and deciding to shake instead of stir. He finished the cocktail by adding a small olive. He felt pretty proud of himself as he looked over at the glass. He picked it up carefully between two fingers and let out a deep breath before walking over to the end of the bar where the quiet boy was sitting.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


End file.
